kerosene & desire
by folie a plusieurs
Summary: "You got a fire and it's burning in the rain." -A series of NextGeneration Drabbles. 1-RoxanneScorpius. 2 - LilyLouis 3 - LucyLorcan.
1. lissom

**prompts: **tall evergreen & lissom **  
>pairing: <strong>scorpiusroxanne

**/**

**lissom: ****adjective;  
>graceful in shape and movement<strong>

when they were kids, they'd meet in the woods underneath their tree—a tall evergreen. it was like a ritual for them. their parents would never approve of the friendship they had formed after a chance meeting in flourish and blotts, so they kept it a secret.

it was funny, roxanne decided. how much things had changed since she was eight. she hadn't seen scorpius since she was a seventh year in hogwarts, several years ago. they just sort of grew apart, and then graduated and went their separate ways.

but she still comes back to this tree sometimes, just to remember. he was her best friend and eventually, her first crush and first love. he was the person who always supported everything she did—he said she was very lissom when she danced, even when in reality she danced like a giraffe on roller,skates.

that was one of the things she had loved about him—his kindness towards her. and maybe this was her holding onto old feelings. maybe it was that she didn't want to let him go, but then again, she already did, two years ago.

(she regrets it everyday.)


	2. cynosure

**prompts: **citrus fruit, & cynosure  
><strong>pairing: <strong>lilylouis

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

she dances across the stage with a gracefulness about her that he's never seen before now. she's the cynosure of the whole ballet — the reason half of these people are even still watching.

a strawberry lock falls from her bun, but she doesn't stop dancing. behind her, a guy comes up, wraps his arms around her waist, lifts her in the air. louis watches as a smile comes to her face at his touch.

she's twirling around the stage; she's the ballerina she always dreamed she'd become. the dancer she spent her childhood wanting to be. he should be happy for her, but there's a bitter taste in his mouth.

the guy's hands are still on her, still guiding her around, lifting her up, his face stays close to her hair, and he wonders if he can smell her citrus fruit shampoo — if he even likes the scent of her shampoo.

louis does. louis likes everything about lily.

but she's the centre of attention, and he's just a faceless weasley.

he stands, mutters some excuse to his family, and walks out.

his back is turned, and he doesn't see her watching him leave.


	3. mellifluous

**prompts: **purple brooch, & mellifluous  
><strong>pairing: <strong>lucylorcan

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

Lucy watched from the corner of the room as her step-mum went on about her "purple brooch" coloured walls and the fine china that once belonged to Lucy's real mum, back before depression and loud arguments and "_I'm leaving_s."

Back when her Mum was still around and she didn't have to deal with a woman with a seemingly mellifluous voice who was only five years older than Lucy and a house-warming party.

Sighing, she let her painted black nails dig into the tops of her thighs, just as Lorcan Scamander appeared out of nowhere.

"Nice party," he commented, sitting down beside her. Lorcan was an odd Ravenclaw she knew from school. Her older sister was dating his twin brother, but she had never really talked to either of them before.

"Not really," Lucy said honestly, her eyes grazing over the lot of twenty-something year old women who were gushing to _Carly _about her diamond engagement ring. She wished more than anything she knew where her mum was, or at least had a phone number of some sort to get in contact with her.

Lorcan cocked his head slightly, his eyes grazing over Lucy, and she felt suddenly over-exposed in her white shorts and yellow tank top. "You don't like her?" His eyes flickered over to Lucy's new step-mum.

"No."

She had meant to at least try to pretend she did, but Lorcan seemed to be the type of person you could spill all of your secrets to without batting an eye. He was one of those people you wanted to tell everything to, and Lucy was no exception to this.

Swallowing, she glanced back down at her nail polish.

"You miss your mum."

It wasn't a question, but Lucy nodded anyway, a lump growing in her throat. Did she ever miss her mum. It wasn't fair that she could just pick up and leave like that - with no warning and no forwarding address.

Her Dad knew where her mum was; his lawyer had figured it out during the divorce, but he wouldn't disclose it. It seemed she didn't want to be found.

She glanced back up, expecting a look of pity and muttered words about how "sorry" he was.

Instead, he was just staring at her, as if trying to figure her out. "Dance with me?" He asked finally, and she found herself smiling for the first time in three years.

"Okay."

**-x-**

At the end of the night, the walls upstairs was still "purple brooch," Lucy still hated them and her step-mum, and her dad was still mental in her book; but at the end of the night, she had Lorcan, so maybe it was all worth it, if that stuff was what it took to get where she did.

**-x-**


	4. propinquity

**prompts: **king's treasure, propinquity  
><strong>pairing: <strong>jamesteddy

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

they're just standing there — not touching, not speaking, just standing there, and they've never been more propinquity. teddy can smell the scent of his shampoo and the king's treasure chocolate he ate earlier on his breath, and he wants nothing more than to lean over and press his lips to his.

so he does.

they've never done anything like this before — they were straight before, and that wasn't even a question — and teddy finds himself enjoying it much more than he ever did girls. he tugs james closer, until they're chests are touching.

when he finally pulls away, teddy grins.

he tasted like chocolate.

**-x-**

* * *

><p><strong>an: **/is le hoping i used the word right ndfhlkdjfdfl


	5. adroit

**prompts: **little white lie & adroit  
><strong>pairing: <strong>dominqiuefemaleOC

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

she's known florence all her life; she's watched her work her magic on unsuspecting girls; she's always adroit about the whole seducing thing. and yet, when she walks over towards dominique, her step just a little off balance, she feels her heart stop.

it's different this time.

she's leaning over, showing off cleavage, running her hands over dominique, and dominique tries to stop herself as florence whispers little white lies in dom's ear, because this is her best friend and she's wasted.

but then florence presses her lips to hers and dominique kisses back, and when she asks, "wanna get out of here?" dominique nods.

_i'm going to hell, _she decides as florence sashays in front of her, hips moving in a way that would make the sanest person crazy. but being with florence is like heaven, so maybe that balances things out?

**-x-**


	6. porcelain

**prompts: **palace purple, & porcelain  
><strong>pairing: <strong>rosefredii

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

his fingers trail over her creamy, porcelain skin in the dark hours of pre-dawn. she's laying naked beside him, wrapped up in white sheets, her red hair spilling off the bed and over the pillow case.

"what we're doing is..." he trails off, unable to think of the correct word.

"i know," she murmurs, glancing over at him with aqua eyes. "i know," she repeats, and her eyes find the palace purple coloured walls of her bedroom suddenly interesting. "is it worth it?" she asks, because that's one answer she has to have.

"without a doubt," he says without hesitation.

she moves forward and presses her lips to his. "good," she says softly. "good."

**-x-**


	7. whisper

**prompts: **spring fauna, & whisper  
><strong>pairing: <strong>dominiquejames

* * *

><p><strong>-x- <strong>

she stares silently at the spring-fauna coloured walls, her knees pressed to her chest and her arms wrapped around her thin body, as she tries to forget how it felt when he'd whisper meaningless words into her ear in-between pressing kisses to her neck.

he's gone now, and she really should consider accepting that.

he moved on and got married and oh look at that — emily potter nee longbottom is pregnant with her first child.

_"come to the baby shower, dom!" _

_"i'm busy on that day."_

she pulls out the firewhiskey and drowns the sorrows that shouldn't even be there — they're _related, _after all. but that was easy enough to forget every time he touched her.

whatever, she decides. what-fucking-ever.

"i'm better off alone," she says as she slams the half-empty bottle of firewhiskey on the floor and stands up.


	8. rhapsody

**prompts: **red letter day & rhapsody  
><strong>pairing: <strong>victoirelysander

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

beside seventh year lysander scamander, his twin brother lorcan was in rhapsodies about the current object of his affections, lucy weasley. lysander could hardly hear about how red her hair was and how blue her eyes were, because he was so focused on waiting for the owls to come flying it.

it was letter day, and victoire owed him a letter.

just as lorcan was about to start on about her lips, an owl swooped in, then two, then ten, then hundreds. letters and packages fell, several students got some interesting howlers, but as lysander waited, there was no letter.

and then there was.

a purple envelop landed gently in front of him, and lysander grinned as he tore into it.

he regretted wishing for a letter the second he read the first words.

_you are cordially invited to the wedding of victoire weasley and teddy lupin_

his heart broke despite the fact that he had in all honestly seen it coming - victoire was into older guys, not younger ones, anyway.

he had no chance, even before the wedding invitation, and it had taken him this long to see.

he balled the invitation up and threw it behind him on the ground.


	9. opulent

**prompts: **obsidian glass, & opulent  
><strong>characters: <strong>rose & hugo

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

"This house is huge," Hugo whispers to Rose, as they trail behind their father on "take your kids to work" day.

Ten year old Rose nods in agreement with her brother. "Very opulent," she murmurs, and Hugo just stares blankly at her. She rolls her eyes. "Very fancy, in small words." Her eyes glance over the place, stopping on the obsidian glass window.

"It's all black," Hugo points out, as Rose trails her fingers over it as their father stops ahead to talk to some guy.

"It's suppose to be," Rose says, in awe of the glass' beauty.

"I think that just defeats the purpose of having a window." Hugo says after a moment, before he gets bored and runs ahead towards their father.

Rose shakes her head. "He just doesn't appreciate the finer things." She mutters to herself, before running ahead too.


	10. inglenook

**prompts: **winter squash, & inglenook  
><strong>pairing: <strong>mollyteddy

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

she sits in her inglenook and stares blankly at the fire, willing her memories of him to burn along with the wood. they don't, but she doesn't really expect them too. she can never forget teddy - not the way she often finds herself wishing she could.

he's etched into her memory - every little detail: the way the corners of his mouth pull out when he grins; the way his eyes twinkle when he's happy; the way he kissed her; how it felt to hold his hand; how odd he was - she remembers him telling her his favourite food was winter squash.

she thought he had felt the same, head-over-heals sort of way as she did for him, but he didn't. he was too busy shagging her own cousin to every develop feelings like that for her.

grabbing the picture frame on the end table beside her, she chucked it at the fire, watching as it went up in flames.


	11. halcyon

**prompts: **horizon blue, & halcyon  
><strong>pairing: <strong>albusmolly

* * *

><p><strong>**

the horizon in front of them is blue and the mood halcyon as they lay side-by-side in the green grass behind the burrow.

"you're leaving tomorrow," she murmurs after a few seconds, rolling over on her side to get a better look at him. his dark hair is messy and there's a small frown on his face. she doesn't know why she decided to ruin the mood by reminding them both of this, only that she had to speak.

"i am," he says, also rolling over, so their faces are inches apart. "i'll miss you," he murmurs, reaching out to caress her face. normally they're much more careful about keeping them a secret, but right now neither cares for secrets.

"i'll miss you more," she whispers, ghosting a kiss over his lips.

**/**


	12. fragile

**prompts: **pressed rose, & fragile  
><strong>pairing: <strong>scorpiuslorcan

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

there's a pressed rose between the pages of his journal and the familiar scrawl is almost too much. scorpius gave him that rose, he remembers, and lorcan kept it, even after everything.

glancing around, as if someone is watching, he moves to flip the page. a picture of the two of them falls out, and he nearly drops the fragile journal.

picking it up carefully, he stares down at their smiling faces. this was back before labels - back before gay, straight, and bi. back when they were just best friends and lorcan wasn't in love with him and he wasn't in love with lorcan.

back before scorpius was too scared, too confused to show his true feelings for lorcan, so he broke his heart instead, and by default, broke his own heart.

and then it seemed lorcan couldn't take it anymore - the ridicule for being openly gay, the want for scorpius, the being alone.

scorpius hates himself for not saving him. if he had just gotten there seconds before, he could have saved him; they could have been together, and labels wouldn't matter, because they'd have each other.

but he didn't save him - lorcan is dead and all scorpius has left is a journal full of painful memories.


	13. esoteric

**prompts: **molten bronze, & esoteric  
><strong>pairing: <strong>lucymale!oc

* * *

><p><strong>**

he's got skin the color of molten bronze, and he's very esoteric, and yet she finds herself oddly drawn to him. she watches from behind upside down books as he studies in the library. and when he looks towards her, she looks down, and —

_i'm not a stalker, i swear!_

when her friends ask what the attraction is, she can't quite answer, because she's not so sure herself. they tell her she's acting like a school girl and she should just get over herself and talk to him, but she can't.

he's way out of her league, and anyway, she'd embarrass herself if she tried to speak to him.

"no, i'll just stick to watching him from afar."

**-x-**

"um, it's lucy, right?"

lucy jumped, dropping her book on the table in front of her. she had been so caught up in her daydreams, she hadn't seen him come over.

"yeah," she managed, her mouth suddenly dry and her eyes wide.

"can you stop stalking me?"

lucy flushed and barely managed to nod. needless to say, she gave up boys after that for a long time.


	14. ebullience

**prompts: **tropic violet, & ebullience  
><strong>pairing: <strong>roxannemaleOC

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

she sends a letter home with a tropic violet taped to the parchment, telling her family how ebullient she is, and how she loves it here, with the long strips of white-sand, clear-water beaches.

she tells them how the tropic violent is her new favourite flower, that it smells so amazing.

and then she tells them about the wedding she had - that she knew they'd never approve, that they hadn't approved when she was still home. she had to run away, she tells them, because even though he's ten years older than her, and she's barely seventeen, she knows without a doubt he's "the one."

_i hope you understand. _

_love, roxanne._


	15. redolent

**prompts: **spiced island, & redolent  
><strong>pairing: <strong>albuslysander

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

as he stepped closer, redolence of spiced island cologne came off the older boy in whiffs. he liked the scent, lysander decided. it was just so _albus. _

"what are we doing?" there was a slight trace of fear in albus' eyes - albus, who had never made out with another guy before. albus, who was straight as a board. albus, who lysander wanted to kiss.

"snogging," was lysander's short reply, before he pressed his lips to albus'. he stood there with his lips on albus' lips and waited for him to push him away.

he didn't.

lysander grinned and pulled the boy closer, tangling his hands up in his hair.


	16. desultory

**prompts: **sun drenched, & desultory  
><strong>pairing: <strong>louisfemale!oc

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

it was a desultory kiss.

he hadn't even meant to - but he found himself walking over towards her, and she was still drenched from playing in the black lake with her friends, and the sun was shining down on her, and he had opened his mouth to say, "hi."

except she was looking at him with those blue-green eyes and there was a smile playing at her lips, and oh those lips. before he could stop himself, he leaned over and he kissed her.

she kissed back.

he found words weren't always necessary.


	17. efflorescence

**prompts: **buried treasure, & efflorescence  
><strong>pairing: <strong>victoirelily

* * *

><p><strong>**

victoire leaves london when she's nineteen, after a rough breakup with teddy lupin, the boy she is "in love with."

when she comes back seven years later, she's twenty-six and she's been done with boys for a long time. she runs into lily luna in diagon alley, and she's shocked to find the little girl she knew with the frizzy hair and freckles is long gone, in her place a gorgeous sixteen-year-old who really has effloresced.

they chat for a bit, and then lily mentions something about meeting up with her boyfriend, and victoire nearly scowls, because she's just a little bit jealous. which is stupid, because lily is her cousin, but she can't help it.

**/**

she does a good job of hiding the attraction for a long time, but then one day when it's just the two of them hanging around at the burrow victoire can no longer keep it her little secret.

lily is too close, she smells too good, and her lips are just a little too red and inviting.

she kisses her without warning, and is shocked when lily kisses her back roughly, shoving her against the counter and raking her hands down victoire's body.

victoire moans and tangles her hands up in lily's long red hair, and when they stumble back to ginny's old bedroom, they silently agree to keep this their little secret.

**/**

finding lily was like finding buried treasure, victoire thinks later. and even though it'll probably never happen again, she holds onto those memories.


	18. love

**prompts: **gentle touch, & love  
><strong>pairing: <strong>dominiquescorpius

* * *

><p><strong>**

her touch was gentle as she rubbed the sunscreen into his back, and he opened his mouth several times to tell her the words he's dreamed of uttering since they were only kids in hogwarts — _i love you._

"i," they were on the tip of his tongue, ready to spill out into the air around them.

"what was that?" dominique didn't hear, squeezing out some more lotion. he nearly moaned as she rubbed it over his bare shoulders. he could've spend all of his life sitting here on the beach with her and that lotion.

"nothing," he murmured, chickening out.

but then his eyes found lucy and lorcan as they alternated between splashing in the waves and stealing kisses; rose and teddy were kissing in waist deep water; and even grumpy molly was laughing with her boyfriend, as he lifted her up into his arms, just as a wave knocked them both over.

he wanted to be able to laugh with dominique like that.

he turned to speak, but her lips were on his before he could.

"i love you," she said, her eyes wide after they had pulled away, like she couldn't believe she had just done that. he smiled.

"i love you too," he said, happily stealing another kiss.


	19. etiolated

**prompts: **silk moon, & etiolated  
><strong>pairing: <strong>fredhugo

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

the moon outside is bright and full, and hugo lays there in his bed, staring out at it, feeling very un-hugo-like. usually he's all grins and full of life, but now he's etiolated.

whatever he had going with fred, it's over now. fred's with the girl of his dreams and hugo's left here to remember how silky his hair felt under his hands and the way his lips tasted against his.

it's all in the past for fred, just an experimentation he easily moved on from, but for hugo; he lives in the past every day, wasting away his present.


End file.
